Do we have to?
by nitpickbrony
Summary: After two years the Titans have grown. Robin now Nightwing and Starfire have gotten married, Tim Drake the new Robin has fallen in love with Supergirl and Kid Flash and Jinks have done much the same. But when these new couples must tell their mentors of these new relationships while tracking down dangerous villains... of course something's going to go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Tim stretched and yawned, looking up at the clock.

"8 A.M already?" He hopped out of bed and put on his Robin suit.

"Babe? You up already?" Kara clawed at the alarm clock.

"Yea. Nightwing'll have our hides if we're late again." Kara nodded and rolled out of bed. She put on her Supergirl outfit as the walked downstairs. Nightwing smiled at them as the sat at the meeting table.

"Finally you two love birds show up on time." Tim stuck out his tongue at his older "brother".

"Dick sometimes you can be such a...Dick." Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed. Nightwing frowned. Supergirl spoke up.

"So, Nightwing what's on the agenda today?" Nightwing pulled up some papers.

"Well Supergirl, Doctor Light is on the loose so we'll be putting Wildebeest and Pantha on that. You and Tim will be helping Batman hunt down Doctor Phosphorus in Gotham." Robin and Supergirl looked over at each other and gulped. Tim hadn't told Bruce that he was in a relationship and neither had Kara told Clark. Starfire said what the two were thinking.

"Dick, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean we both know how Bruce can be with these things." Dick pondered as if he hadn't thought about it. Dick sighed.

"Kori we had to tell Bruce and he'll just be angrier the longer they keep it from him." Kori conceded. Tim sighed and nodded.

"Alright. We'll head out." Tim grabbed Kara's hand as they walked out to the garage. "You wanna ride with me on the Redbird or fly?" Kara smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll ride with you." Tim nodded, clipping on his helmet. Kara climbed onto the motorcycle with Tim and wrapped her arms around him. Tim smirked.

"Hold on baby!" Tim gunned it and they took off down the street. In about a half an hour they reached the Jump City line and in another hour they'd reached Gotham. Kara looked up at the dark, twisted buildings.

"Been forever since I've been in Gotham. Not since..." Kara's eyes darkened. Tim frowned.

"You can say it. Not since Barbara was shot." Kara grimaced.

"Yeah. How's she holding up?" Tim shrugged. He didn't know Oracle well. Dick would know better. A dark figure landed beside them after they parked.

"Hello Tim, Kara." Bruce said in his usual dark, grungy voice. Kara was sweating bullets. "The Titans sent you with Supergirl huh?" Tim nodded slowly. "She's holding onto you very tight for someone who could've flown here." Both Tim and Kara stiffen. "I think you and I need to have a talk Tim..."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sighed and hopped off the motorcycle.

"Yes Bruce. We do." Batman scowled at him. He did NOT like being called Bruce especially on the job. Tim and Dick only did it when they had something really serious to say and he needed to listen. "Kara honey, start searching for Doc Phosphorus. I need to have a talk with my mentor." Supergirl nodded and flew off into the night. Batman and Robin grappled up to a near by roof to talk. Batman was the first to speak up.

"How long?" He said looking seriously at Robin. Robin sighed.

"About three months. We got... intimate about a month or so ago." Batman was scowling somehow harder than normal.

"Just like Dick. You kids can't control your urges." Batman sneered with a knowing tone.

"Bull." Batman looked over at Robin, shocked.

"Tim... what did you just say to me?" He said slightly on edge.

"I said bullshit. We both know how you get around Catwoman. I love Kara, at least I'm mature enough to admit that." Robin swung to the next building, Batman following close behind.

"Mature?!" Batman shouted. "Tim, your 14! We both know what this really is!" Just then a line was burned in between Robin and Batman. They both looked up and saw Supergirl, scowling eyes burning red. She had clearly been listening in and was fed up.

"Batman. Just because your love life never gets past a game of cat and mouse doesn't mean you need to be jealous of his."

"You need to keep to your nose in your own business young "lady". This isn't your conversation." Batman growled.

"Bullshit. He's my boyfriend, if you're talking to him about our relationship it's my business."

"No. It's not. You two are just horny teenagers. You don't know what love is." Supergirl had had enough.

"Fuck you old man!" She lands hard, staggering Robin and Batman. "I love your protégé deal with it! God, no wonder Dick left for Bludhaven with on overbearing shit stain of a mentor like you!" Batman sighed.

"I...I...I'm going to go look on the other side of town." Batman glided off the roof, leaving the two to their thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sighed placing her crossed arms on her knees.

"I'm sorry Tim. I just can't stand him. He's just so... gah! I don't know how Clark and the rest of the League stands him!" She flopped onto her back, frustrated.

"I know what you mean. I'm just glad I have an actual dad that I live with. You know when I'm not sharing a bed with you that is." He smirked.

" I guess we need to go track him down." She was flustered.

"Trust me if he doesn't want to be found even you wont find him." Tim tossed a pebble off the roof.

"Well I guess we have some time to kill then." She smiled. Tim looked over at her and smirked.

"Yes...yes we do." He scooted close to her. He couldn't believe what she saw in him. He was a inner city dirty teen and she was a radiant alien beauty.

"Tim... what do you see in me?" Tim was shocked. It was like she could read his mind. "I mean... I'm angry and vain and you're so determined, handsome and skillful." Tim sighed and smiled. I guess now he knew.

"Kara... you're not vain. I mean you barely style your hair and you take 20 minutes tops in the morning. And you being angry is bull, you protect what you care about. That's what any hero... any person should."

"Tim... I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Tim thought Kara was a great kisser. She was passionate, loving but also forceful. "Tim... I want you. Right now, right here." Tim smiled in agreement.

The next morning they woke up on the roof. Tim yawned, Kara pawed at him.

"Get back down honey." Kara was wearing Tim's shirt and her hair was a mess.

"We gotta get up Kara. I wanna check the manor." Kara sighed and sat up.

"If you say so. We should probably change our clothes back." Tim nodded and Kara handed him his shirt. Tim put it on and Kara got redressed.

"Let's head out." They jumped back down to the alley and climbed onto the Redbird. They sped off towards Wayne Manor. Kara shivered.

"This place gives me the chills." Tim grunted in agreement. The place was dark, dank and gothic. The only thing that made the place bearable were kind and fun people like Alfred, Cassandra and Helena. Tim skidded to a stop in front of a rock wall. He placed his hand on the face of the wall.

"Tim Drake, Robin 003." The wall slid away revealing a dark metal tunnel. Kara looked confused.

"003? I thought you were only the 2nd Robin?" Tim sighed.

"You wouldn't have known him. He wasn't Robin for very long. From what I've heard he was an ass." They walked down the tunnel until they reached the Batcave. Alfred was refilling the Batmobile.

"Hello Master Drake, Miss Kara." Tim nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are you today Alfred?" The aged butler was the most constant source of light for the Bat family. Always there to be a shoulder to cry on or to dispense sage advice.

"Just fine Master Drake. How are you and your lady friend here?" Tim gaped.

"How did you...?" Alfred smiled with his trademark warmth.

"Master Drake, I may be old but I'm not blind." Tim smiled.

"Well, you certainly have better eyes for it than Batman." Kara sighed, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you two change into more street appropriate clothes." Tim nodded and headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't bring anything." Kara said nervously. Alfred smiled at Kara.

"Don't be silly young lady. You and Barbara look to be the same size." Kara nodded, she and Barbara did used to share clothes. She really needed to get back in touch with her.

"Is Barbara here?" Alfred nodded.

"In her room." Kara flew up the stairs and through the halls to a familiar door. She knocked.

"Barbara? You here?" Barbara wheeled herself out. She was looking at the floor.

"Who is it?" She sounded depressed. Normal behavior for someone who was just crippled.

"It's me. Kara." Barbara looked up, her eyes brightened.

"Kara?! Oh my god it is you!" They hugged.

"It's been forever Barbara!" Barbara nodded.

"five months. How have you been? Joined the Titans I heard." Kara nodded.

"Yep. May I come in?" Barbara led her in.

"So what made you drop by?" Kara wrung her hands.

"Me and Tim...have been dating for three months or so." Barbara nodded and tossed her a tank top and jeans.

"Here." Kara changed. "So you and Tim have been dating? Have you uh... gotten under the Robin's feathers?" They smirked and Kara laughed out loud. She wiped her eye.

"Yeah, yeah I have." They shared a good laugh.

"Alright girl. Tell me all about him." Barbara wheeled in front of her.

"OK... Well, he's very talented." Barbara nodded.

"You have to be, to be in this family."

"He's so sensitive, kind and a great kisser."

"Great kisser huh? He do anything else well with that mouth?" Barbara smirked evilly.

"You have no idea!" They laughed.

"God, I missed this Kara. How'd Bruce take it?" Kara frowned a bit.

"How do you think? You know him better then I do." Barbara smiled.

"Let me guess... he called you horny teenagers, yelled at you and glided off in a huff?"

"Exactly. I'm gonna go talk to him right now. Where is he?"

"He's in his bedroom but I wouldn't..." Kara zipped off. "Dammit Kara."


	4. Chapter 4

Kara busted down Bruce's door.

"We need to...talk." Bruce looked up from his desk.

"Hello Supergirl. Please leave." He looked back down at his desk. Supergirl slammed her hands on his desk, breaking it in half. Bruce stood.

"Leave... now." Kara stood her ground. "I...Said...Now." Kara smirked.

"Or what. You're going to hit me with a Batarang? Punch me? Hit me with a smoke bomb?" Kara smirked cockily.

"You have no idea what I can do to you." Bruce removed the glove on his right hand. A kryptonite ring glowed bright, Kara feel to her knees. "No idea." He raised his hand to strike her but the cuff of his coat was pinned to the wall by a red batarang. Tim walked into the room holding another batarang high.

"Bruce, so help me if you lay one motherfucking hand on her I will shove this batarang so far up your rich boy ass that your grandkids wont sit right!" Bruce looked down on Tim.

"Tim... you need to.." Tim cut him off.

"I don't care what you think I need to do! Take a long hard look at yourself Bruce! What do you have?! You had two sidekicks before me, one who got sick of your bullshit and left and another who you got killed!" Bruce recoiled at Jason's gruesome memory. "Cassandra and Selina are still in Gotham but have flat out refused to be anywhere near you! So that leaves you with a crippled former partner that stays because she has to, Clark who is growing away from you everyday, A sidekick who is angry as all hell and an aging butler who is desperately clinging to the hope that maybe he can salvage what's left of the little boy he held so dear!" Tim's eyes were burning with an anger not unlike Dick's the day he left. "Look at what I have. I have a team who loves me. They don't just keep me around because I'm the brains. I have an adoptive older brother and two adoptive older sisters. And most of all, I have a girl that I love and who loves me." Bruce sighed and pulled the batarang out from the wall.

"Alfred." He said. The butler walked in, this was the first time Tim had ever seen him visibly shaken. "Gather the Bat Family. Now. Some changes are going to be made." Alfred wiped the sweat from his brow.

"All of them sir?" Bruce looked over at Alfred harshly.

"Just the near ones. I don't want to pull Musketeer or Gaucho out of anything important." Bruce stormed out. Tim looked at Kara then up at Alfred. Alfred shed a tear and walked out.

* * *

Jinx drowsily opened one eye and stared at the alarm clock.

"Mmmm... Wally, honey?" She picked her head up of his chest. Her hair was a mess.

"Yes Jinx my sweet?" Jinx hit him with a pillow. Wally was such a doofus. But then again, he was Jinx's doofus.

"Wally can you brew the coffee?" Kid Flash nodded. He zipped out of bed, a moment later he came back.

"It's on." Jinx rolled out of bed, Wally caught her before she hit the floor though. "Now get dressed honey. You have coffee this morning with Omen." Jinx stood up.

"Yeah I know." She undress. "Hey Wally... I'm gonna take a quick shower if you wanna..." Kid Flash smirked.

"Babe you do not even have to ask." They walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Jinx was sitting at the meeting table with Omen. Omen was the first to speak.

"So Jinx. How are things with Wally?" Jinx shrugged.

"Living in the fast lane as always." Omen smiled.

"Oh? Just how fast is he?" They both laughed.

"If it was anyone else making that joke I'd kill them." Omen stopped for a moment then laughed harder.

"He he...hmmmm. So anyway, you found anyone... special?" Omen smiled and looked down at her cup.

"Oh... I've been going out with Dove but nothing serious." Jinx giggled.

"Really? Don Hall? You know... I can see it." They were both intellectual and spiritual heroes, it could work. Jinx stood. "Alright well, it's Wally's Aunt Iris' birthday so I guess it's time I meet the family." Omen nodded sympathetically.

"Alright. Be careful that can make or break it at this stage." Jinx walked upstairs to her and Wally's room.

"Hey Wally? You ready to go?" Wally picked her up in his arms with their bags over his shoulder.

"Ready honeybunch." Jinx rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Next stop, Central City!" Jinx held on as Wally zipped out the door and down the street, picking up speed.

"So Wally, how long till we reach your Aunt's place?" Jinx was glad she kept her hair banded or else it would be a mess. Wally smiled.

"Right. About. Now!" Wally skidded to a stop in front of little two story house in the suburbs. Jinx leaned on Wally as she regained her balance.

"Nice place. You spend much time here?" Wally smiled nostalgically.

"Oh yeah. It's how I first met Uncle Barry and it was sort of our base back when he and I were a duo. Although, unlike Nightwing and Batman I just moved out because I thought I needed to grow up." Wally knocked on the door, it was answered by a slim, redheaded woman with soft, compassionate eyes.

"Wally!" She hugged him surprisingly tightly for her build. She looked over at Jinx and smiled wide. "This must be your new girlfriend huh?" Jinx curtsied.

"Yes Mrs. Allen." Iris smiled warmly.

"Oh please call me Iris. Come in, Barry, Jay and Joan are just dying to meet you." Jinx and Wally walked in and sat down. An older man in a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a tin WWI helmet.

"Hello young lady. I'm Jay Garrick." Jinx gasped in recognition.

"The original Flash! Oh my god! Do you know Doctor Fate?!" Jay grinned.

"Why yes I do. Kent Nelson is an old friend of mine. Why do you ask?" Jinx was totally going fan girl.

"Well as you probably know I'm a sorceress myself and there is so much I could learn from him!" Jay nodded.

"I'm sure I could arrange something with old Doc Fate." Jinx nodded excitedly. Barry shook his head laughing.

"So Wally, this is the tail you're chasing now huh?" Barry laughed but Iris shot his a death glare. Wally crossed his arms in mock anger. Jinx wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Jinx giggled and said.

"Chasing? This speedster can hardly keep up." They all laughed, even Wally. Iris wiped a tear from her eye.

"I say the same thing. I guess these speed types are just drawn to us aren't they Joan?" The white haired woman sitting next to Jay nodded and laughed.

* * *

**I know. I'm a bastard switching scenes like that but I did say it was about Flinx too didn't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

A beeping came from the kitchen, Iris stood.

"Well, that's lunch. Shall we Joan?" Joan stood, Jinx stood as well.

"Could I join you? Wally's always saying my cooking's not as good as yours." Iris and Joan laughed, Jinx followed them into the kitchen. Wally and Jay fixed their gaze on Wally. Barry spoke up.

"So Wally, where'd you find this one?" Wally grimaced. His last girlfriend, Frances AKA Magenta didn't end very well.

"Ehh... Jinx honey could you come in here?" Jinx poked her head in and grinned.

"Yes... "Honeybunch"?" She laughed. Then she saw Wally wasn't smiling and hers went away. "What?" Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"Barry wants to know how we met..." Jinx walked in calmly.

"Well it's no secret Wally." She sat next to Wally. "I was a H.I.V.E student under Brother Blood." Both Flashes gasped. "Wally and I met during my last robbery with the H.I.V.E 5. He broke it up and pushed me to turn my life around. Finally, during the Titan's big fight with the Brotherhood I decided to do just that. I've been with Wally ever since." Wally was at the edge of his seat. Both Flashes nodded, pondering. Jay spoke first.

"Well wonderful. I mean the original Green Lantern married a villain named Thorn." Jinx smiled. Wally was still nervous, he knew Jay was gonna understand, he always did. What he was worried about was Barry. Barry smirked.

"I agree." Wally sighed and wiped his forehead. "I mean, I know James Jesse and Hartley Rathaway." Jinx looked confused. "The original Trickster and Pied Piper" Jinx nodded in understanding. "And Wally, there was no need to look so nervous. There's only one question we need to really ask about Jinx." Wally and Jinx spoke in unison.

"What?" Barry smiled gently.

"Does she make you happy Wally? Do you make her happy? Do you love each other?" Wally and Jinx nodded. Jinx smiled and kissed Wally. Barry smiled.

"Ah love. Reminds me of..." Iris walked in with a try of mac and cheese.

"Us when we were dating?" Barry nodded. "Alright you two lovebirds, who's hungry?" Jay, Barry and Wally's hands shot up. "Wally, Jinx made you something." Wally looked up intrigued.

"What?" Jinx walked into the kitchen and back out with a plate of green curry. "Curry? I didn't know you know how to make curry?" Jinx shrugged.

"I never told you I'm Indian?" Wally shrugged an dug in.

* * *

In a Keystone City warehouse.

"I'm here" A pink light shined from the woman, a metal beam bent next to her.

"Perfect. Ready the army. For revenge."

"Yes. For revenge."

* * *

On a Gotham dock.

"Calling in. I'm getting impatient." She tapped her foot, a sword gleamed in the darkness.

"Patience Vic. You'll get your shot. For revenge" A gun hammer clicks.

"Yes. I. Will. For. Revenge." She smiled.

* * *

On a Metropolis rooftop.

"In position. I'll crush her." She smashed a rock in her hand.

"You will. For revenge."

"Destruction. For revenge." Her eyes lit red.

* * *

On top of Titans tower.

"Fantastic. Finally our revenge is nearly upon us."

"For revenge." They spoke in unison.

The figures red cybernetics flared.

"Perfect. Operation: Double Jynx, is a go."

* * *

**Ohhhh... Foreshadowing. Here's a fun game. Guess the villains! One is a Kid Flash villain, one is a Robin villain (Though not a Tim Drake one), One is A Supergirl villain and the last is some one who'd be very happy to have Jinx back.**


	6. Chapter 6

The tension in the air of the batcave was enough to make even Supergirl get goose bumps, Batman had changed into uniform and gathered the rest of the nuclear Bat-Family. This included Oracle, Cassandra Cain, Huntress, Catwoman, Nightwing and Starfire, Red Hood, Robin and Supergirl and of course his faithful Bathound Ace. Alfred had had to jump through very many hoops to assemble them all but they were all here. Batman sighed and began to speak.

"I know none of you want to be here but I have something important to say." Dick looked sympathetically over at Tim. "I...I have made a mistake." Everyone looked at him shocked, even Alfred. Bruce never admitted to making mistakes lightly. "I have been a horrible father figure or friend to all of you. I have placed you all under my boot heel when you're all in fact people... the people who make up my family. I wish to speak to all of you privately." The all just stared at him. Until Dick spoke up.

"I'll...I'll go first Bruce. We've needed to talk since I left." Bruce nodded and stood as did Dick. They both walked back upstairs, leaving the others down there still stunned. Helena broke the silence.

"About damn time he realized." Everyone looked at her. Starfire questioned.

"Realized what? I'm sorry, I'm still very new to the "Batman family"." Huntress smiled at her and explained.

"Realized that we all care about him. He's family to us all. We all showed up didn't we? Even Jason as jaded as he is still cares enough." Jason just grunted and looked away.

"I just wanted to see the old man scramble to salvage his little army." Tim stood.

"Bullshit Jason. You wanted to be here because you still care. You still care about him, about all of us, of all this." Tim gestured to the rest of the assembled figures. "Hell, even Azrael would have shown if he hadn't up and disappeared." Everyone went quiet for a moment. Jason spoke again, anger rising in his voice.

"You need to stay out of this you brat! Bruce is an emotionally dead "hero" who enlists us to fight and die in his never ending suicide mission." Huntress scoffed.

"Jason, I've been in this family just as long as you have. I know Bruce still cares about us and we all still care about him." Jason turned to her and shouted.

"Shut it you two bit whore! You're only a member of this "family" because he doesn't trust you!" Jason was kinda right, that was why Batman had brought her so close to him was because of her violent methods. But she had become a member of the family, like that young cynical aunt everyone loved.

* * *

Up in Bruce's study there was utter silence. They'd been up here close to twenty minuets and neither had said a word, they just sat opposite each other. Dick wound up thinking of the past, the good old days. When he was an optimistic kid and he thought Bruce could do no wrong, there was an endless stream of two-bit gimmicked thugs asking for a beating and the future seemed so bright. Then... it all changed one day. He didn't know what it was but he started seeing Bruce's flaws and Bruce started becoming more angry with him. One day he'd had enough and just left... left his room, his home, his... father. Bruce stood and beckoned for Dick to follow, they walked down the hall to Dick's old room. Dick thought he'd probably remodeled it or bricked it up. Bruce opened the door and Dick's jaw dropped, it hadn't been touched. The bed was still unmade and the dresser still torn apart. Dick turned to Bruce and Bruce said only three words but they were the best words.

"Come home Dick." Dick smiled and nodded. They walked back downstairs and they hugged, everyone else gasped. Catwoman and Huntress fell down laughing. Bruce smiled.

"Jason, I'd like to speak with you now." Jason grunted and followed him up to the study. Jason didn't want to do this, he didn't even really know why he came. His days as Robin weren't the good old days like Dick's and they weren't the equal partnership like him and Tim. He had been the trouble child, the rebellious one who didn't just follow orders and take henchmen duty like a good sidekick. He'd never gotten along with the other sidekicks, he was just the bad boy. The bad boy who crossed the wrong crazy guy at the wrong time but that was a different story.

"What do you want Bruce. You gonna re-brainwash me too?" Bruce looked at him sadly. Bruce remembered Jason's time with him fondly. He was smart and he had initiative, he wasn't content to just let Bruce come up with the plan like Dick had.

"Jason, what happened to you? We were partners, we used to laugh and solve crimes together." Jason rolled his eyes, his time with Bruce had been hell. The old man wouldn't just let him think for himself, he expected Jason to do what he said. Initiative was out of the question, he was supposed to fall in line like a sheep.

"You happened to me Bruce. You used me like a pawn and it got me killed." He looked into the sincere eyes before him. He thought: "Dammit Jason. Stupid sympathy." He sighed and removed his mask. "I don't blame you for not saving me, I really don't. But so long as the Joker lives, it can never be the same between us." Jason walked away. He exited the building and drove away, his mind consumed by memories. Bruce sighed and walked back downstairs.

* * *

"Tim...Kara. Can I see you please?" Robin and Supergirl interlocked their fingers and walked to Bruce. Tim nodded to his mentor. Kara glared at him, if he even suggested they break up she'd burn a hole in him. They walked up to Tim's room, Kara and Tim sat on the bed. Bruce pulled up a seat.

"Tim, Kara. I've been too rash. Lord knows my own romantic track record isn't spotless. I just want you to be safe Tim. I'm sure Clark feels the same way about you Kara." Kara cut in.

"I know he does Bruce but both of you can smother us if not to careful. I love your son . Deal." Bruce smirked, she had Clark's fire alright. She would not let this go if she believed it. Bruce smirked.

"Of course you know Tim will be the one to break this to Clark. Not me."


End file.
